Fire suppression systems widely vary depending upon the location and expected type of fire threat. Generally, such systems may utilize water, wet chemical agents, dry chemical agents, or other fire suppressants. While each system shares the objective of fire suppression, the location of the system often limits the type of suppressant used.
Aircraft, buildings, and other structures that have contained areas have typically utilized halogenated suppressants, such as halons. Halogens are believed to play a role in ozone depletion of the atmosphere. While many systems for buildings or other land structures have replaced halon, space and weight limitations in aviation applications impede replacement.